Pitt Legacy
Andrew Pitt's family is no longer as small as it was orginally supposed to be. Here on this page you learn a summary of each of Andrew's Siblings. Andrew Pitt For more information on Andrew Pitt click here: Andrew Pitt Shane Pitt Shane Pitt was a still born child. He died within the first 4 weeks of conception and his mortal essense returned to Tartarus where slowly over the course of three years reformed until he was adult sized. While he was reforming he was protected by monster near by including the dreaded empousii. Shane Pitt is truly the son of Tartarus instead of the three way mix that Andrew Pitt is. As result of still birth and birth in tartarus Shane Pitt like his brothers suffers from a varying degree of skin color varation. Looking almost burned from some radiant heat. Shane Pitt left Tartarus encompanied by several monsters whom together they were able to begin a series of destructive slaughters and rampages of southeastern europe. Like all siblings of Pitt whether they know it or not are connected together and can feel each others deaths or pain in the form of wince, and a sudden chill. Diamon Pitt Diamon Pitt is was a miscarriage child, and died in the first two months of conception. Like his brother Shane he was ressurected in Tartarus and eventually was able to escape eventually. However it took longer because upon multiple regenerations thanks to a lot of monster eating him as soon as he broke out of his regeneration. Diamon Pitt is the grandson of Thatnos but has nearly three times his granfathers power thanks primordials helping in his conception. As such he has become the near-god of all kinds of death, from violent to peaceful, to beyond horrifying. Unlike his brother though Diamon can often be seen in hospitals where people are suffering the most. He listens to people who wish that their relatives who are dying could die peacefully rather than in the horrible state of agony they are currently in. As if fufilling that wish, he promises them he can make their loves one transition to death peaceful and give them a little time left to spend with them if they wish. However, he keeps people at a distance for their own safety as coming in contact with his skin causes incredibly fast aging and decay as well as death. He asks for a 7ft wide berth for their own protection. He has to be in building not made from once living materials because he will speed up the rate of decay. He is somone who doesn't like to see suffering for those who don't deserve it, but for people who kill without reason and harm without reason, and are non repentive he gives them the death they so surely deserve. Samael Pitt Unbeknowst to his mother and to her child Andrew when they were born so was he, Samael Pitt, was then experimented on my medical scientists and was later secured by the government and locked into a division a secret division known as Area 59 which was a space station orbiting Venus. For nearly 20 years Samael Pitt became just another undisclosed project. However when 10 million world wide were reported to have died, they took from Samael Pitt, a pair of goggles that he had told them would allow them to see the truth. They saw him radiate some dark energy and the corpse when analized were found to be monsters. Samael is responsible for letting humanity know demigods exist. He is merciless and believes that he will cause the destruction of everything including the gods because he was not only present during the prophecy but also was completely aware of the words spoken even at a young age. Samael is the Son of Moros, Doom to which all things will fall to at some point. However he can make it happen at anytime and break the circle of regeneration by completely elminating it. Out of all the brothers he has by far the eviliest personailty of them all. While Shane like to kill from time to time, he doesn't want the end of the world nor the final end of everything. Samael has already made plans for to conquer the world untie the earth as one people then, be their destroyer. Category:Andrew Pitt Category:Freeman23 Category:Villains